beyond_the_outer_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Miracuum
The Miracuum are an Amphibian race of aliens that are known for their intelligence and philosophical nature as well as their position as allies to the human race. Their native planet was KOI-1686.01, but many have abandoned it to voluntarily work with humans. Biology Their biology is largely amphibian with a few aquatic twists that suggest they were once fish-like. Remains of gills unused for several centuries line their necks, and many Miracuum elders claim the gills may still function. Their bodies have bright markings that function as an indicator that they contain toxins, much like the Apoideai. However, unlike the Apoideai, they actually have substantial amount of poison within them that would kill, or at least weaken, their predators. The poison is largely contained in their tentacles, which sprout from their jaw and their limbs. That's not all they use their tentacles for. Their tentacles are utilized in the capturing and the trapping of their prey (as restraints of a sort), in holding multiple objects, in foreplay, in their sexual reproduction, and, most strangely, in demonstrating their worth as an individual. The more tentacles one has, the more attractive one is often considered, though there are too many factors in their basis for attraction to rely purely on number of tentacles. They have three different genders, each with its own function and reputation. One gender, the Datoruum Semini, fertilize the eggs, and they are expected to be very sexually promiscuous. They typically have more tentacles than the other races and are considered to be the second most important sex. The first important sex is known as Custosuum Vitae, which are those born with the eggs, and they are considered the most intelligent. They then impregnate the third gender, the Contemnisuum Vitae, with the eggs into their womb, which then leave the womb somewhere along a six month period of time. It takes the next few weeks to a month for the eggs to hatch, and the Contemnisuum Vitae are expected to raise whichever ones survive. Prior to First Contact Before first contact, the Miracuum were considered one of the most intelligent aliens species on their planet. They spoke an easy, Latin-esque language known as Mirucio, though it was common for them to know many other languages as well. Their cities were home to the best libraries of their planet, as well as the best schools and the only forums for political debate. They welcomed other species as well as any of their own, however it was clear the expectations for each of their citizens. The Datoruum Semini were expected to keep careers at a low priority. Any jobs they had were typically ones that involved traveling, having evolved out of the tendency toward a more diverse pool of mates. Their primary function was sexual reproduction, and they led their lives with that focus in mind. Still, oddly enough, many adventure stories center on Datoruum Semini as the hero or, if not, as the hero's sidekick, perhaps because they're considered to be so attractive and carefree. The Custosuum Vitae had much more numerous options in terms of expectations. Besides impregnanting the Contemnisuum Vitae when their eggs are fertilized, there were little to no sexual expectations for the Custosuum Vitae. The expectations of them are much more career-oriented, with the majority of them becoming governmental leaders, scholars, professors, and lawyers. In fact, there was a council of ten Miracuum that ran their government made up almost entirely of Custosuum Vitae, only occasionally a Contemnisuum Vitae or Datoruum Semini being elected into the council. The Contemnisuum Vitae were expected to give birth to and subsequently raise the offspring, no matter what. They were originally not allowed to have jobs, financially supported by either one of the other parents or a government stipend. However, over the years, the law loosened and they were allowed simple, manual jobs or a government seat if properly elected. Still, there was always the stigma of a Contemnisuum Vitae in the working world, and they were often the first to be laid off or fired. The Miracuum developed technologically at a much slower rate than one would expect. Despite their intelligence being on par with humans, they did not see the importance of neat little gadgets such as remotes and toasters. They focused much more effort on theoretical research, knowledge for greater yet less immediate applications. In general, their culture considers anger to be the most immoral of emotions and only expressed by the weak. This is to mean that they look down upon animated expressions of anger and all the actions derived from it, such as violence or obscene gestures. Sadness and joy, on the other hand, are considered dignified emotions to be expressed when the time is appropriate. Post-First Contact More than nearly every other alien species, the Miracuum are known for forming symbotic relationships with humans. Due to their similar level of intelligence and fairly developed culture, the humans were more than happy to accept the alliance of the Amphibian aliens. Ever since the winter of 2562, when they had officially become allies, the Miracuum were assimiliated into human societies with little complaint on their end. The humans, however, were a mixed bag, both fascinated and a little threatened by the alien race. The closer one gets to Earth, the more common it is to see recurring discrimination toward the Miracuum. There are often establishments with the sign "No Miracuum or Miracuum-like species allowed on the premises," or, alternatively, "Miracuum are not served here." Law abiding as they are, this can grate on their nerves, and it's a great source of frustration for them. Since it's frowned upon for them to so transparently express rage, they keep their anger internalized and do little to nothing about it.